Crack a Bottle
by aig217
Summary: i'm back....with Eminem's upcoming song Crack A Bottle. Starring Leon as eminem Chris as Dr. Dre & Carlos as 50 cent


Crack a Bottle

[Leon]

Ohhh Ladies and gentlemen  
The moment you've all been waiting for ..  
In this corner : weighing 175 pounds,  
with a record of 17 bosses killed, 800 Ganado kills, and 3 horror survivals,  
the undisputed, most luckiest agent in the world :  
Leon Kennedy!

Chorus : Leon

Ok .. let's go

[Leon]  
Back when Chris and Jill, were the ALPHA S.T.A.R.S.  
fought their boss, made their way through a mansion with guns  
Just, one by one the, zombies fell, killing them was fun  
Kiss my butt. I did this alone in a Spanish town  
It disgusts me to see the game the way that it looks  
Back in raccoon city I was a cop with a gun .  
Claire was fine. Man she had the curves and bust.  
She was hot. This lady had short tights with buns.  
Now picture her. She is bending over at desk on front  
Cuz when I with her it was hard to resist  
her legs and ass were really so soft  
If I could really have my way with her, it'll be fine  
Every day, every time, simple as drinking red wine  
it's the castle in spain. The illuminados have entered the room.  
I venture to say it was easier than the zombies in raccoon  
Not to mention back I was rookie with a non-experienced girl  
Of the bat symbol. The platinum trio's back on you hoes.

Chorus : [Leon]  
So crack a bottle, let your body waddle  
Don't act like a snobby model when you just hit the lotto  
Uh-oh, bitches jumpin in my Tahoe  
Got one riding shotgun and I would never gun flow  
Now where's the rubbers? Whose got the rubbers?  
I noticed there's so many of them  
and there's really not that many of us.  
And ladies love us and my posse's kicking up dust.  
It's on till the break of dawn  
and we're starting this party from dusk

Ladies and gentlemen, Chris Redfield

[Chris Redfiel]

They see me kill with a shotgun, they like Oh my!  
I can tell when they're infected cuz I know why.  
I went through the same things Leon went.  
Im an itch that UMBRELLA hates, they want to kill me  
But hey, what else can I say? Im better than they.  
Cuz when I was in Africa it was the same all over again  
And now they are the ones who are gonna end.  
Pick up where we left off and get nightmares again.  
I'll be damned, before Im dead, don't know my limits  
surviving horrors is my calling ,its my catch  
im going in.  
go to another place just kill more zombies  
first was the forest, then was the island, now is Africa  
but what I do know.  
That I'll be the last standing  
Decisions, decision  
weapons from a pistol to a 12-guage.  
Or better from a sniper to an AK  
Just keep shooting , till the last zombies drops dead

Chorus : [Leon]  
So crack a bottle, let your body waddle  
Don't act like a snobby model when you just hit the lotto  
Uh-oh, bitches jumpin in my Tahoe  
Got one riding shotgun and I would never gun flow  
Now where's the rubbers? Whose got the rubbers?  
I noticed there's so many of them  
and there's really not that many of us.  
And ladies love us and my posse's kicking up dust.  
It's on till the break of dawn  
and we're starting this party from dusk

And I take great pleasure in introducing: Carlos Oliveira

[Carlos Oliveira]  
It's monster after monster  
The zombies can't survive when I'm done with them  
Its what we into its simple  
We kill just for the show you wouldn't believe  
Im the killer im the thriller the best truly than the rest  
fucked with chris' girl make sure he don't know shit  
Im so bad even after incident ended  
brought NEMESIS down burned down the town you want me to leave I won't  
Zombies will die before dawn  
Get better at my aiming, plenty of practice I don't give a fuck  
I kill them like it don't mean nothing  
Blow their head just for the fun  
Mother fucker I wont give up  
I hunt the hunters who hunt  
I get what the fuck i want so what if i get bit  
you wish bitch I will never get bit  
there is like an anti-virus in me

Chorus : [Leon]  
So crack a bottle, let your body waddle  
Don't act like a snobby model when you just hit the lotto  
Uh-oh, bitches jumpin in my Tahoe  
Got one riding shotgun and I would never gun flow  
Now where's the rubbers? Whose got the rubbers?  
I noticed there's so many of them  
and there's really not that many of us.  
And ladies love us and my posse's kicking up dust.  
It's on till the break of dawn  
and we're starting this party from dusk


End file.
